1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to input circuits, and more specifically to input circuits having hysteresis.
2. Background Art
There is a desire to design an input circuit with hysteresis to mitigate the effects of noise from an unregulated input signal received at the input (pad). It is advantageous for the input circuit to have tight control of the input switching point.
Furthermore, integrated circuits (ICs) are being built in reduced feature size technologies and reduced core voltage levels in the range of 1.2V. These ICs may need to interface with input signals with higher voltage levels.